The embodiments herein relate generally to water filtration, and more particularly, to a portable, personal water filtration system.
Conventional water filtration systems contain either organic or chemical filters, but not both. As a result, the conventional water filtration systems are incomplete and do not simultaneously filter out contaminants, such as particulates, pesticides, toxins, insecticides, and herbicides, and organisms, such as disease causing microorganisms, pathogens, larva, eggs, and the like. Many existing water filtration systems are not easily portable and also require an external energy source to function.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable, personal water filtration system that can simultaneously filter out contaminants and organisms, providing a more complete and effective filtering system.